


02: Eye trauma

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, goretober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Outubro não começou ainda? Oh... Nem notei. =xEu tenho muito amor pela Symmetra... E como todo bom psicopata eu costumo destruir as coisas que eu amo. Então vou presentear um amigo com essa destruição. Entre na minha realidade~!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltenWho (AltenVantas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/gifts).



> Outubro não começou ainda? Oh... Nem notei. =x  
> Eu tenho muito amor pela Symmetra... E como todo bom psicopata eu costumo destruir as coisas que eu amo. Então vou presentear um amigo com essa destruição. Entre na minha realidade~!

* * *

 

Symmetra não gostava daquilo que ela não podia controlar, gostava da ordem, pra ela todo lugar tinha sua coisa e cada coisa o seu lugar, e era assim que ela levava a vida. Planejamento detalhado. Mas naquela hora estava acontecendo algo que não estava nos planos dela, o caos adentrara o edifício pela porta da frente e com força total, por motivos que ela ainda desconhecia.

Observava com irritação o monitor dividido em pequenas telas a sua frente. As câmeras de segurança tinham sido destruídas, não conseguira ter sequer um vislumbre do intruso e sua única resposta nos canais de comunicação era um chiado irritante, ninguém parecia estar vivo para respondê-la. Estava sozinha, trancada naquela sala, e não havia mais tempo para fugir, e talvez o erro fosse dela por confiar que aqueles tolos fossem capazes de uma tarefa tão simples quanto deter um intruso. Era difícil arrumar bons empregados naqueles dias...

Mas ela fez bom uso dos preciosos minutos que tinha antes do invasor chegar naquele andar, colocara suas sentinelas ao redor da porta no truque que as pessoas  mais simplórias chamavam de A Porta da Morte; um nome tão sem criatividade quanto aquelas pessoas e tão infantil quanto o fato de estar posicionando-as daquele jeito, mas com o tempo e espaço que tinha teria de servir. Não tinha tempo para pensar de forma mais lógica para posicionar adequadamente cada sentinela para um ataque perfeito. Ao menos aquela brincadeira de criança seria eficaz.

Ela permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira confortável de espaldar alto, as pernas cruzadas, a postura ereta enquanto esperava, o olhar atento a porta já que as câmeras de segurança já não lhe serviam de nada. Agia como se estivesse esperando um líder político ou executivo poderoso que vinha para uma reunião e não um assassino, tudo porque estava confiando que ele não conseguiria passar da porta.

Ouvia o som abafado de passos e então um disparo, arrebentando a fechadura da porta. Um chute do intruso foi o bastante para derrubá-la, as sentinelas se acendendo no momento em que perceberam o movimento da porta, prontas a atingi-lo quando desse um passo em frente, Symmetra sorria na expectativa, confiante. Ele pareceu dar um passo a frente, mas as sentinelas não foram capazes de detectá-lo, e nem ela de vê-lo devidamente enquanto passava do corredor escuro para sua sala iluminada, simplesmente porque o homem tinha se tornado algo disforme, uma névoa que voou rápido na direção dela, fazendo-a prender a respiração por um momento, sem saber o que era aquilo que estava vendo.

Aquilo não parecia real; a cena pertencia a algum filme de terror antiquado com assassinos e fantasmas, era difícil acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Quando a criatura finalmente parou, em frente a mesa dela, a névoa foi criando forma, solidificando-se, transformando-se em um homem de vestes negras e máscara branca, a intenção clara de tornar-se a conhecida figura do ceifeiro de almas, a própria Morte.

A morena tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto olhava para seu algoz, a Morte a olhava de volta com a indiferença de sua máscara branca, os buracos negros não revelando os olhos dele por baixo daquilo. Naquele momento compreendeu o significado de olhar para o abismo e ser encarado de volta; era a única forma de descrever o que acontecia naquele momento. As mãos dela já estavam frias e ela sabia que não haveria forma de escapar. A figura sombria bloqueava o caminho para a porta e a janela atrás de si a levaria a uma morte desesperadora até que seu corpo atingisse o chão muitos andares abaixo.

— O que quer de mim?

Ela achou forças para perguntar, surpresa que a voz não tremesse ao falar, uma das mãos se esticando por baixo da mesa para tentar buscar sua arma na gaveta da escrivaninha de mogno. Se ia morrer, ao menos morreria lutando, não ia simplesmente ficar parada e esperar que aquele ser espectral a destruísse. Não era do tipo que desistia facilmente.

— Informações.

Até a voz dele soava desagradável aos ouvidos dela. Não sabia o que era pior, aquela rouquidão ou o ar etéreo, a voz dele parecia vir de todos os lados e não necessariamente da máscara. Também não parecia estar sendo abafada pela mesma. Ela sorriu, tentada a rir.

— Não vai tirar nada de mim.  
— Veremos.

Ela ergueu a arma e disparou seus raios azulados, mas uma vez mais o homem tornou-se névoa, dessa vez reposicionando-se pra aparecer atrás dela. Uma das mãos, as luvas com garras metálicas afiadas, tocou-a no rosto, segurando sua pálpebra direita com o dedo indicador, o polegar pressionando a parte de baixo, mantendo o olho dela aberto. Ela viu a escuridão se aproximar e não pôde fechar o olho para evitá-la.

A dor a fez gritar imediatamente, lutando para se soltar do agarre dele, sem sucesso. A outra mão dele a mantinha parada com uma força sobrenatural, ela sabia que estava perdida. Ninguém viria resgatá-la, estava sozinha e ia morrer pelas mãos daquela criatura de alguma forma terrível. Mesmo assim ela gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, era a única coisa que ela ainda podia fazer, e seria impossível ficar quieta enquanto sentia aquela dor excruciante.

Era como se aquela névoa negra queimasse seu olho, as garras feriam sua pele e ela ainda podia ver um pouco do sangue escorrendo de sua pálpebra, enquanto a visão ia lentamente escurecendo. A queimadura tornou-se logo a frieza de uma lamina, as mãos dela agarrando-se ao braço dele, arranhando, puxando, fazendo tudo o que podia para livrar-se, sem sucesso.

Dentro da cabeça dela parecia ecoar um som desagradável, úmido, semelhante ao de um desentupidor. Com o “ploc” suave o olho dela se desencaixou e ele finalmente a soltou, deixando que o corpo dela caísse no chão. A mão que não era metálica tocou o buraco em seu rosto, sentindo o sangue manchando tudo, mas chocada demais com a dor e aquela realidade para fazer mais do que permanecer no chão e chorar. Seus lamentos foram ignorados quando o ceifador se aproximou da parede atrás da escrivaninha, tocando com a palma da mão até que um painel aparecesse. Colocou o olho dela diante do painel e esperou pelo reconhecimento da retina, abrindo o cofre com as informações do que havia de mais perigoso na Vishkar, o avanço da tecnologia de luz e os lugares em que estavam tentando aplicar o mesmo plano que falhara no Brasil.

O ceifador pegou tudo, jogou o olho de volta para o lado onde Symmetra ainda estava parada, e desapareceu na noite.


End file.
